1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to fan control technologies of a computer device, and more particularly to a fan control system and a fan control method capable of automatically switching a fan rotation speed and adjusting the power energy when the computer device is in a standby state.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer device operates in a standby state (that is, in an S5 state or a soft off state defined in an Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI)), although the user thinks that the computer device is already shut down, the computer device actually does not stop operation completely. That is, a part of the apparatuses in the computer device still remain running in the standby state. The heat generated by these apparatuses still needs to be dissipated, so that a part of the fans still need to run in the standby state.
Conventionally, fans driven by an auxiliary (AUX) power are mounted on the apparatuses that still need to run in the standby state, and a board management controller (BMC) is used for controlling these fans. Since these fans are driven by the AUX power, if the fan rotation speed, set by the BMC, is too high, the power energy quantity of the AUX power is momentarily insufficient and causes the power supply unit to reset, and accordingly, the computer device is unstable. Therefore, a fault may occur when the BMC automatically sets the fan rotation speed in the standby state, and the above situation may be resulted.
Besides, since the fan is merely driven by a single power (the AUX power), when the computer device returns from the standby state to a runtime state, the heat dissipation effect of the fan is greatly lowered, which does not meet the heat dissipation requirement of the current computer device in the runtime state.